1. Filed of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to apparel, and more particularly to a scarf which includes pockets and pompons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Team events, including but not limited to sporting events, offer a combination of directed and constructive activity, together with a learning or appreciation of human interaction and dynamics.
In order to support and encourage the benefits of the team events, and make the activity enjoyable for both participants and spectators, there have been developed many different garments and other articles which are used to show team participation and spirit. Exemplary of these are such items as letter jackets, cheerleading pom-poms, and various mascot or otherwise related articles such as tomahawks, head dresses and hats, and even “homer hankies”. Spectator involvement not only makes the event more enjoyable for the spectators themselves, but also shows support and may rally a team to perform better. This in turn improves the benefit of the activity for all. Furthermore, well after the events, sometimes years later, the various garments and articles will serve as memorabilia, thereby continuing to offer value.
One of the disadvantages of much of the prior art memorabilia is that it must be purchased and carried about as a separate item. For example, the articles such as tomahawks and pom-poms serve no other purpose, and are readily forgotten or misplaced. Storage within a person's home is always difficult, particularly as the articles get larger. Furthermore, in the cases where the event takes place in relatively colder weather, these articles may be very difficult to handle or use. Holding a separate article and waving it about while wearing gloves or mittens may lead to the inadvertent release, which can not only lead to the loss of the memorabilia, but may also incite anger in surrounding spectators who might be exposed to flying articles. Where more manageable articles are used, they frequently lose the benefit of larger, more visible items. One of the benefits of these articles is the ability to encourage a team to rally. With smaller articles, these are much less visible to the team participants. Yet, larger articles are more difficult to carry to and store between events.
Articles of clothing, such as letter jackets and team shirts, help greatly with the use and storage issues. For example, a team jacket may be used whenever the weather is appropriate, and storage already exists for similar articles in people's homes. The same is true for most articles of clothing. However, these articles of clothing do little during the sporting event in terms of encouraging the participants, since it is difficult, if not impossible, to wave about the article of clothing. As a result, the team participants will most generally only see the heads and shoulders of the audience, and their arms if raised.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,924 by Garbit, the teachings which are incorporated by reference herein, illustrates a scarf with a pocket at the end of the scarf for an inflatable ball. The ball is used for cheering for a team. The combination scarf and ball presents an advantage over the prior art in the integration of a cheering device together with apparel that is readily stored and brought to an event. However, the ball fails to provide controlled manipulation by the spectator, and so fails to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art with regard to the hazards presented. In other words, the ball at the end of the scarf will be swung about wildly. As those who have tried before will recognize, an object being held at the end of a long flaccid element and being swung thereabout will obtain very substantial velocities, potentially great enough to harm other persons close by.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,315 by Hoerlein, the teachings which are incorporated by reference herein, illustrates a scarf with hand puppets at one or both ends, with a construction to allow hand access to manipulate the puppet ends of the muffler. French patent 2,297,577 (FR2297577) by Chambaz et al, the teachings which are incorporated by reference herein, illustrates a bonnet-foulard (hat-scarf), a tubular scarf with round pompons attached to the ends and disclosed for use also as a cap when folded inward upon itself. Other patents of interest, the teachings which are incorporated by reference herein, include U.S. Pat. No. 1,072,735 by Kellner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,726 by Gringorten; U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,448 by Rosenthal; U.S. Pat. No. 145,977 by Tuttle; U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,060 by Colby; U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,274 by Rubens; U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,372 by Lowen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,049 by Clutton; and U.S. Pat. No. Des 414,528 by Bocock et al. Nevertheless, each of these patents fail to disclose a highly visible and well-manipulated cheering aid that may be stored and used in the ordinary manner of apparel.